Mommy Maria
by PrincessKymmy
Summary: A little suprise enters the von trapp family
1. part 1

Georg and Maria had just returned from their honeymoon and were sat at the dining room table having something to eat before unpacking their things. 

"So darling, did you have a lovely honeymoon?"

"Yes, I enjoyed every minute of it"

Maria winked at him and the pair shared a little laugh. Just as they were about to go and unpack a chorus of children came running into the dining room much to Georg and Maria's delight.

"Hello children lovely to see you" 

Maria shouted so the children could hear her. All 7 of them were hugging their father and new mother until Liesl shouted.

"Lets show them what we made for them"

All 7 children ran out onto the terrace and stood together. Liesl counted them in as they began to sing a very familiar song with their own words.

"Rides on the boat lake  
And stories at noon  
Playing your fun games   
And gazing at the moon  
Laughing and singing in all that we do   
Mother and Father we love you"

Maria and Georg stood in awe at their 7 talented children and clapped.

"It was a little coming home present we made for you. We did have a 2nd verse written down on paper but kurt got hungry"

Liesl explained which caused the 9 of them to laugh.

"I did not"

Kurt protested.

Maria and Georg announced that they were going to unpack and left the children playing in the sun on the terrace.   
Maria and Georg carried their cases into their bedroom and put them on the bed intending to unpack. Georg had other plans. He took hold of Maria and kissed her passionately; Maria couldn't resist Georg and deepened the kiss. Things were hotting up when Maria broke the embrace.

"Darling we really do need to unpack"

"Why all I want to do is hold you"

"Because, my dear sweet husband, the cases happen to be on the bed"

Maria looked at Georg with a smirk and he picked both of the cases up and put them on the floor under the bed.

"Finished"

Georg laughed and pulled Maria onto their bed


	2. part 2

Downstairs the children were wondering where their parents had got to as they were a bit hungry and wanted to hear all the stories from their honeymoon. Liesl, although a tiny bit naïve, had an idea what was taking them so long but suggested that she would go and look for them.

"I have an idea. I will go and look for them and you can all go and help Frau Schmidt with dinner"

The 6 remaining children ran to the kitchen whilst Liesl quietly went to her parents' bedroom. She was about to knock when she heard laughing from inside so decided to leave them alone. When she returned downstairs her brothers and sisters were happily making sandwiches so she decided to help. 

"Liesl are mother and father coming down for sandwiches?" 

"Er no Gretel they are fast asleep, the plane journey must have been tiring"

Liesl had to think on her feet when explaining to her siblings why their parents wouldn't be joining them for dinner.

"Well I'm going to go and wake them up" 

Frau Schmidt quickly put her arm around the little one to stop her running as she knew what Liesl meant.

"I think that they would appreciate it more Gretel if you let them rest. Don't worry; they will come down when they are ready"

Liesl mouthed a "thank you" to Frau Schmidt for helping her out. Frau Schmidt mouthed "your welcome" back to her.

The 7 siblings and Frau Schmidt ate their dinner on the terrace and when the children had eaten enough they went and sunbathed on the grass. Liesl had stayed at the table relaxing in her chair and Frau Schmidt returned to the kitchen.  
Georg and Maria both showered and went downstairs to join the rest of the family.

"Hello my little Liesl how are you on this brilliant day?"

He hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"I'm absolutely fine Father. I think the others want you to tell them your stories from your honeymoon"

Georg walked over to the patch of grass the children were lying on and Maria sat next to Liesl.

"Mother?" 

Liesl gave a little smile when calling Maria this.

"Yes darling"

Liesl leaned into Maria as if to whisper her something and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's to say thank you"

"Whatever for sweetheart"

"For making my Daddy happy and making this place a proper home again. We all love you very much and we wouldn't know what to do without you" 

This was the 1st time Maria had heard 1 of the children refer to Georg as Daddy. Father yes but not Daddy. What Liesl had just said to her touched her heart. It made her feel wanted for the 1st time in her life. A little tear ran down her cheek.

"Thank you Liesl. That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me. See I was right all along"

"What do you mean?"

"You did need a governess after all"


	3. part 3

Over the next two weeks Maria was feeling very ill in the mornings and throwing up a lot. Georg thought it was food poisoning at first but Maria knew what it was that was causing her to be violently sick every morning. To be sure she went to the doctors to confirm it.  
When she returned she gathered everybody into the drawing room, even Frau Schmidt and Franz.

"Everybody I have an announcement to make. There's going to be somebody else coming into the house in a few months"

The children looked confused.

"Are we taking in a lodger Daddy?"

Replied Louisa.

"No Louisa. You're going to have a new baby brother or sister"

The whole room gasped and Georg threw his arms around his beautiful wife and kissed her.

"Oh Maria I'm so happy. A little baby. Do you need anything? A drink or something to eat?"

"No I'm absolutely wonderful. Why don't you go and pour champagne for everybody"

Georg rushed to the drinks cabinet and poured out 5 glasses of champagne and 6 glasses of pure orange. He walked back to the crowd and handed out glasses.  
Champagne for Himself, Maria, Franz, Frau Schmidt and Liesl and orange for the 6 little ones.

"Now Liesl on this one occasion you may have champagne"

Georg winked at his eldest daughter and she hugged him as a way of saying thank you.

The next 9 months were both exciting and tiring for Maria. The doctor confirmed that it was to be a little girl that was due. Georg loved the idea of another girl but Kurt and Friedrick , who already felt out numbered, didn't like this idea much. A cot was moved into Maria and Georg's bedroom and endless teddy bears lined the bedroom.  
The final weeks of Maria's pregnancy were painful for her as she was full of aches and she was constantly tired. One night in the middle of November Maria was woken with a terrible sharp pain in her stomach.

"Georg, darling wake up"

"What is it"

"Arrrgggh, the baby's coming"

Georg jumped out of bed and got out a suitcase that was already packed which was on top of the wardrobe and helped Maria out of bed. He put her dressing gown on her and led her downstairs and into the car. He ran back in and knocked loudly on Frau Schmidt's bedroom door.

"Yes Captain what's the matter"

"Maria has gone into labour please can you wake the children and Franz and meet us at the hospital."

"Yes of course I'll do it right away"

"And Frau Schmidt?" 

"Yes captain"

"You come too"

"Yes captain"


	4. part 4

The first few months of Maria's pregnancy she took with ease as the doctors told her to do so until she was about 3 or 4 months gone which is the danger zone.  
Georg brought her breakfast in bed everyday and the children were forever drawing pictures of themselves plus 1. One bright summer's day, about half way into her pregnancy, Georg gave her some money to go into town with Liesl and buy clothes for herself and the new arrival.  
Maria and Liesl had set off into town at 9 am and decided to walk so that Maria could get some exercise and stretch her legs as Georg had made her sit all day with her feet up.   
Liesl turned to face Maria and started asking her questions about the baby and what would happen when it was born.

"Mother, what will happen when the baby is born?"

"How do you mean darling?"

Liesl looked away as she replied.

"You will still spend time with us wont you. Well what I mean is me really"

Maria stopped walking which caused Liesl to stop. Maria put her hand on Liesl's shoulder.

"Of course I will. Don't you ever think I will stop spending time with you" 

"It's because when Louisa was born mother and father spent all their time with her and brought in a governess to look after Friedrick and me"

"Oh Liesl you mean too much to me for me to do that to you. After all, I may be your mother now but you were always more of a close friend to me and I love you very much don't ever forget that"

The pair began walking again arm in arm and shared a joke or two. They mainly talked about baby names and the thought of Georg covered in baby sick was hilarious.  
After a long day shopping in the centre of Salzburg Maria and Liesl decided to get something to eat in a little café which was close to the abbey. Maria went and sat down whilst Liesl ordered them a cup of tea and some sandwiches.  
Their order was brought over in no time and the couple enjoyed their lunch. When they had finished Maria heard a familiar voice come from outside. Maria recognised this voice straight away and the familiar voice grew nearer and came into the café.

"Good morning Reverend Mother"

The Reverend Mother turned around and saw Maria and Liesl sat near the window surrounded by many shopping bags. She smiled, nodded her head and turned back round to order. Maria thought that this was a brief hello and was quite upset that she didn't have a conversation with her. When The Reverend Mother got her cup of coffee she walked over to where Maria and Liesl were sat and sat down next to Maria.  
"You don't mind if I sit here do you Maria?"

"Of course not I feel honoured."

The Reverend Mother took a sip of her coffee and started a conversation.

"So what brings you into town Maria?"

"Well I'm buying some new clothes for myself and….."

She trailed off into a little giggle

"Go on mother, tell the Reverend Mother"

Liesl chipped in.  
The Reverend Mother looked at Maria in anticipation.

"Georg and I are to have a new baby. I'm 4 months along"

The Reverend Mother clasped her hands together and gave Maria a hug. This shocked Maria as none of the nuns, especially Maria, had been shown physical affection from the Reverend Mother.

"Thank you Mother"

The Reverend Mother said her goodbyes and returned into the city of Salzburg.  
Maria and Liesl decided to return to their home and got on the bus.  
On the way home the baby kicked. 

"oooohhh"

"What is it, are you ok?"

"Yes, the baby kicked. Do you want to feel?"

Liesl put her hand on Maria's stomach and felt the baby kick again.

"Oh that is incredible. Does it not hurt?"

"It just feels like butterflies in my stomach, very extraordinary. Look this is our stop."

Maria and Liesl walked up the path to the villa and were greeted by Georg who took the bags off Maria and Liesl and led them inside.

"Georg do you mind if I go and get some rest? I'm really tired after today"

"Of course you can my darling, you have to keep your strength up but come here first" 

Maria walked closer to Maria and he took her in his arms and kissed her. She returned the kiss by moving even closer and putting her arms around his neck. They broke away and she began to walk upstairs. Georg followed her into the bedroom with the shopping bags and hung all of Maria's new clothes in their wardrobe and put the baby clothes neatly into a set of drawers next to the cot.  
Maria showered and changed into her night clothes and got into bed. Georg sat next to her and stroked her arm.

"What time do you want me to wake you up sweetheart?"

"In about an hour or two, if that's ok?"

"That's perfectly alright by me. I will probably send Liesl in or one of the others to wake you up. I have some business to tend to in Vienna this afternoon"

"oh. Do you have to go Darling?"

"I'm afraid so my dear, I don't want to leave you but it's important that I go."

Maria sat up and put her arms around Georg. She wanted him desperately and knew it wouldn't hurt the baby as that's one of the things she asked her doctor. She kissed him deeply and she could feel his arms roaming over her back. She rolled him over and they made love which made him adamant that he wasn't going to go to Vienna, but sadly he had to.

The next few months were harder for Maria. She only had a few weeks left and she was tired most of the time and very frustrated. She was uncomfortable at night and it took her hours before she finally fell asleep.  
The children were fantastic throughout her pregnancy which seemed like it took forever. Liesl and Maria had endless nights of conversations about the baby and how Maria was etc and grew a lot closer together. Maria would pray every night that the day would come soon when she would finally bring home their new bundle of joy


	5. part 5

Frau Schmidt ran into the children's bedrooms, switched on their lights and told them to get dressed straight away. The children didn't know what was going on until they were dressed and sleepily wandered downstairs Gretel with her teddy in her arms.

"Frau Schmidt what is going on why are we dressed at 11.00pm"

"Because Maria has gone into labour and we are going to the hospital"

The children excitedly walked outside to the car and Franz got into the front and started to drive. All the way to the hospital the children were talking about their new baby sister and wondering what they were going to name her. They finally pulled up at the hospital and Frau Schmidt led the children and Franz into the hospital and down the maternity ward. Frau Schmidt asked a nurse where Maria was and they were told to wait outside as Maria was giving birth.  
Little Gretel, who was wide awake now, could hear Maria screaming from the room across from where they were stood.

"Liesl why is mother making that painful sound? I don't like hearing her in pain" 

"Its ok Gretel, mothers having the baby and it hurts a lot but she will be ok. Why don't you sing about your favourite things?"

"Ok."

Gretel began to sing and slowly one by one the others joined in. they sang it over and over until they heard a baby cry.

"Listen……Mothers had our sister"


	6. part 6

Gretel cheered excitedly. They slowly knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello darlings. Do you want to meet your new sister Annabelle Von Trapp?" 

The children were eager and all wanted to hold her. Georg insisted that they wait until she's a few days old as they might drop her.

Maria was allowed to go home the day after so Franz came to pick her up with Georg and all the way home Maria slept while Georg cooed over Annabelle.  
When they reached the Villa Maria woke up and took Annabelle off Georg as his arms were getting tired. When they walked into the Villa they were greeted by 7 smiling faces and a huge banner hung across the stairs saying "Welcome home Mother and Annabelle"

The children took it in turns to hold their little sister and when she fell asleep Maria decided it was time to take her off to bed. Maria and Georg spent all day checking on their little girl and playing with their other children. Every now and again Maria caught Gretel talking to her through the cot and had to take her downstairs so she wouldn't wake her up.  
When it was time for the older ones to go to bed they were hesitant but ran upstairs when Maria said they could play with Annabelle tomorrow morning.  
Maria and Georg went up to bed as well and checked on their sleeping daughter.

"I love you Maria"

"I love you more"

Georg stood behind Maria and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. They stood there for about 10 minutes watching their healthy baby Annabelle sleep.  
Maria and Georg changed for bed and got it. Maria snuggled up in Georg's arms and he caressed her arm with his hand.

"Oh I'm looking forward to some sleep aren't you darling?"

He looked down at Maria and she was fast asleep already. He chuckled to himself. 

"That's it my darling, rest. After all you are Mommy Maria now aren't you?"

Maria must have been dreaming of something nice because she smiled a little smile which made Georg give her a little kiss on her forehead. Georg was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes and there asleep were two proud parents of 8 wonderful and adorable children who had the void in their life filled by….Mommy Maria


End file.
